Amuto: Songs From A Blackbird
by Chika Hoshi
Summary: It's been years since Amu has last seen Ikuto. Since then, people changed and drifted apart. Some happy, while others not so much. It would make sense for her to let him go, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It would be the best if she did, so why couldn't she?


The snow had finally stopped and left an enchanting, yet cold atmosphere of the land. For many people, it was as though it came from a fairytale. But for him, it only meant keeping himself isolated and rejuvenated until he can find someplace else to do.

A young man was looking through the window, and he pondered about an old friendly face many years ago. He was the kind of person to not hope so much even when things seemed to go right at first. He gripped on an old key

A brunette in her late twenties smiled, as she invited him to sit next to her. "I'm sure your sister got the memo; don't worry."

"Yeah," he said, although he actually other thoughts in his mind. He took a sip of his water bottle, and joined the lady close to the fire, "This is a beautiful place, by the way. I could really get used to it."

"I'm glad," she ran her fingers through her soft hair. "Perfection like you deserves it. I'll let my finance know you'll be staying over for the time being."

Ikuto locked his eyes by the movements the elegant woman motioned her legs in. He was quite impressed in how alluring she is. If he hadn't had any morals to stand by, he might have fallen for her in an instant.

"Good," half of a smile met half way, and he joked, "I wouldn't want a simple Japanese man like me make him jealous."

* * *

Amu cupped her hands together, as she gathered for warmth. She didn't believe Ikuto would be in a place that was so cold. Before she could doubt any further, Utau stopped her train of thought and dragged her to the nearest café shop for a drink.

"Are you sure Ikuto is here, Utau," Amu asked, as she stirred her coffee around.

"Of course I'm sure," the blonde insisted, "no one knows my brother better than me. Besides, he used to travel around in the cold."

The look on the singer had been mixed of determination and worried. The college student didn't want to cause any more up rack, so she simply gave in. Utau would probably never know, but Amu had been badly missing Ikuto a lot more than the blonde would think.

The younger girl sighed, "If you say so."

The two quieted down as they were digesting the warm liquid in. Amu thought deeply how it had been seven years since she had last seen Ikuto. Things had changed since he had last left, and sadly for Amu, he was the only thing she had left of her memories. Everyone she had been friends with in her Guardian days moved on to different things. The only person she ever talks anymore is Tadase, and even then, he's been busy. Amu felt silly for even trying to keep looking Ikuto after all this time. It was like the more that she tried to remember the features of his face, the fogger his memory was. She took another sip of her drink and wondered, _Where could he be?_

Rima had told her numerous times that it was best to let the guy go as the years went by. Amu couldn't blame her; after all, the comedian girl had to let a lot of things go—including her severed family. Amu tried to listened, but somehow she couldn't seem to let it go. And she didn't know why.

Kukai had tried to cheer her up by enforcing her to do his "training sessions". But unfortunately, it didn't ended so well. One included a broken bone or two.

Amu studied Utau's facial expression. Without all the makeup covering her faces like usual, the busy singer was just exhausted with everything. But maybe Ikuto had been her last hope for anything. She couldn't continue her relationship with the striving athlete because of her career. Promises weren't kept; little things led to arguments and shouting. People were becoming something that they wished they weren't. She recalled how Utau tried so hard to make the relationship work, but she supposed that there came a point where trying wasn't enough. She even remembered the uncontrollable tears streaming against her face when Kukai had been indifferent towards it all. Perhaps, he had been the one who took it harder than he pretended it to be.

She worried if it would ever happen between Ikuto and herself.

They decided that it would be best to stay in the inn for the night. Amu had just finished taking a shower, and drink milk. Her cheeks flushed at how wonderful the feeling of resting can be. Utau was staring at Amu gleefully rolling in the comfy bed.

She shook her head, "Geez, even though you're twenty, you still act like a kid."

Amu pouted, "But it's such a good feeling, how can you not?"

"Simple," she stated, "I'm not a kid like some people."-Utau rolled herself in bed-"I'm going to bed; you better not interrupt my beauty sleep"

"Fine, fine" Amu said softly, "I'll just take a walk a bit…"

She simply couldn't bring herself to sleep. The seven hour flight had given her too much time to rest; she needed to run out a bit more.

Outside was chilling yet beautiful. It was the first time that Amu had ever been in a place that was so freezing. The light poles were warped in beautiful decorations. It reminded her lot of things…painful things. She felt a deep droning pain beating in her chest, as she tried to not to recall the spilt in the gang.

To be honest, she didn't quite understand why she cared about something that happened along ago. They were mere faces that she saw during the halls in high school. It was mutually agreed that they all simply changed and moved on to bigger things. There was no dwell in such an insignificant event.

_But what we left behind wasn't, _Amu gazed off the café sign they had went to earlier. The wood had aged quite a bit, leaving the paint to run off stale. She cupped her hands, gathering warmth. She huffed, continuing straight on the pavement.

She looked around the natives of the region, observing the little things that she never seen before. She thought it was pretty to spot new things if she ever went to foreign countries. She liked the bright vivid buildings that seemed to be painted. Even though there were so many people doing different things, everything was though it was peaceful. She kind of wished Japan had the same atmosphere. But she could spot some of the similarities such as how they were surrounded by seawater, and how the market was selling a large heaping of fishes.

Kairi would have been interested in the history in Olso. She remembered how he would pull out random facts out of the blue. But oddly enough, she remembered every single fact for the better of it. Otherwise, she probably would have been clueless of what she's doing right now.

She hummed softly.

Amu continued walking until she strayed out of the town. She thought that she shouldn't be going too far from the inn.

_Maybe just a little scroll won't be _too _bad_, she considered. The vast land was covered in a blanket of snow; it was quiet too. It was another difference that she noticed compared to Japan.

She remembered when Nagihiko would talk about during his trips to the UK he had to adapt to the weather changes. Even though this place is beautiful, she didn't know if she could live a place where the majority of the time is extremely cold. She'd definitely miss going to beach on a hot day.

_Hmmm_, _may not_, she recalled Japan's frequent heat wave.

The further she went along, she noticed a great big lake down on the woods. A garden park had been built besides it; she smiled, as she recalled Yaya persisting that they should have built a garden for the elementary school. In a way, she wished that they had.

She thought it would do no harm if she had walked around the path; she looked at the fine details of the plants grown. _Someone must have come here daily if the plants look healthy as ever._

It was too bad that Utau didn't decide to stay up; the scenery was absolutely stunning—surreal even. Then again, Utau probably wouldn't have found profound in this. Instead, she probably would say that they needed to focus on looking on Ikuto.

Amu remembered the look on Tadase's face when he had informed them about it. She closed her eyes tightly; the memories were still vivid in the dark.

"_Amu," the high school president lightly tapped her shoulder, "we need to talk about something."_

"_Okay Tadase, what is it?" _

_She didn't know how to respond; she was a little nervous that he had been straightforward about it. Never-the-less, she kept her calm about it. After all, they had been close friends for years._

_He pulled out a letter his pocket, "Tsukasa wrote me a letter during his travels around Europe. He took several pictures, and here's one that you might be interested in."_

_It was an image of a man in a dark navy blue trench coat and a black stingy hat. His face was blurred, but it resembled someone familiar. His hair was dark blue was damp, as though he had been wet. The first thing that she notice was a violin case, which made her, understood why he showed her this photo._

"_He took it while being Olso, Norway. He believes Ikuto is there currently."_

"_But what if he isn't?" She asked. _

_He simply smiled and took her hands, "Well, there's only one way to find out by going. He said that he heard some of the locals that a foreigner had been playing music for them in an old café. I'll give you the address and everything." _

_He didn't expect it, but Amu gave him a big hug._

"_Thank you, Tadase." She tried not to cry. _

_She had thought about choosing really hard, and she could only be so grateful to have an understanding friend. There was no drama about it at all this point; she knew that both guys would have made her a very girl. Either way, she would have hurt someone during the process. Including herself._

"_You should find Utau; it'd be easier to be with someone who speaks English exceptional well." He gave her one stroke on her back before he released his grip from her, "Don't worry; things will be alright."_

_She smiled and thanked him. When she started to walk away, Tadase muttered softly and sadly, "If things could have been different."_

Amu frowned, agreeing sadly to the last words of her childhood crush. "Yes, if things could have been different, Tadase…"

She jumped up when she heard music playing. It was the piano, and it sounded like it came from the east direction. Curious, she traveled to the sound of the music, and she could actually hear the lyrics.

"Oh there you were and I was not prepared. I wished it was a better time..."

It was a female voice. She looked up closer, and saw a beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair. She was the one playing the piano with her evening dress. She was playing on elegant ebony made pavilion. Another shadow casted and it came from a male violinist.

Amu's heart skipped a beat, thinking exactly who she thinks he is.

"…You rather die than never ever let it go. And you will never be the same again."

She had a beautiful voice; she admitted. She was a little jealous even.

"Stop, Marion," the violinist said, "I think I hear someone…"

Amu panicked, trying to hide from them. She tried to run, but she tripped. She squeaked when she had been caught. When she turned to face him, it was exactly who she thought he is. She paused; her heart froze along with the snow. She didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there, waiting for him to come to her.

She couldn't read his poker face. He had his faces in pockets. He didn't rush, and in fact, he had no reason to rush, mostly likely because she knew better than to try to run off now.

He squatted in front of her, and then wiped off the dirt on her face. He tugged a strain of her hair behind her left ear. He leaned closer, as though he was going to whisper in her ear. He bit it.

"Ek!" All the blood had been drained from her face.

"Yo," He smirked, "it's been a while."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, people. :O I don't know if any of you people have seen me before. (Because holy cow, the Shugo Chara fanbase has changed quite a bit since I last wrote fanfiction for them.) If you have read my stories before, then you can tell my writing style is a lot more mature and less chucky as you could say. Maybe the best words to put it is "more proportional". Anyways, I plan to leave this as an one-shot, but if you guys disagree, I'll write another chapter to end it. Just depends how much people realllly want it because I'm a busy girl who only decided to write this for my interest. V.V By the way, I was rushing to write this, and since I don't have the time to reread everything or ask for a beta reader, I honestly don't mind for people to tell me where I made any grammar errors. Thank you in advance. **

**If anyone is curious, I'm more for Tadamu, but I like both pairings none-the-less. ;P **

**And also Marion is not an original character of mine—she's actually a real artist. Her name is Marion Raven, but her real surname is Ravn.  
**

**Anyways, Norwegian singer Marion Ravn is releasing her new album, Songs From A Blackbird, on April 8th in Norway, but that doesn't mean you can't take a listen of her music. Her new single, The Minute, is out in youtube. Check out her music and support her. Here is a list to find out more about her. Ifyou live anywhere in Europe, you can order it at cdon dot com. Here's also a list of links for more info about her:**

**www dot marionravn dot no**

**www dot marion2u dot com**

**Her facebook and twitter which is Marion Raven**

**Her itunes which is h itunes dot apple dot com / artist / marion-ravn / id203939897 ?l = nb**


End file.
